The Silver Lining
by foreverlonely67
Summary: All clouds have a silver lining. Finding you again makes me feel like I've finally found mine. a B-Daman Crossfire Fanfic


Here is another story by me :) enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from B-daman. I only own Saiku Uzukie. (I would like to thank my friend for the help with her name)

**Rory's POV**

I just heard that a new B-shot was coming to the east and I was running to tell the others. I could see them having lunch. Usually I don't like to interrupt them while their eating but this was exciting.

"Hey everyone I have exciting news! A new B-shot is coming to the east."

I stopped running and stood in front of them. Kaito looked at me with interest,

"Really? So what's his name? And what kind of B-Daman does he use?"

"Actually this new B-Shot is a girl. And I'm not really sure which B-Daman she uses."

Yuki pushed up his glasses,

"A female B-Shot?"

"Yes her name Saiku Uzukie and she should be here soon."

Riki got that competitive gleam in his eye,

"Well I can't wait until she gets here so we can battle."

"Well grandfather knew that you would say that so one hour after she gets here another crossfire I going to be held. This one is called Battle Royal. Every member from the East, West, North, and South blocks are going to have a competition and whoever comes out on top will face each other here in the east until a champion is crowned."

Simon paled more than when I walked in,

"Did you say she was a girl?"

Riki got up from the table,

"I just can't wait to go against Saiku."

"Well from what I've heard she sounds like a very strong B-Shot so you might have some competition Riki."

Riki looked a little uneasy but soon shrugged it off. Grizz walked up to him and slapped him on the back.

"Well Riki looks like you have a title to defend. We like to have a King of the East not a Queen of the East. For all we know she might battle one of us so she can dye our hair pink."

"Well I don't think that there's anything with different color hair but I also don't think that she would do that."

Kaito spoke up,

"Of course you would take her side. Girls never take our side they always stick to each other."

"Anyway that doesn't matter right now. You guys need to get to the arena so you can meet the new girl."

With that we left and walked to the arena.

**Yuki's POV**

I wonder what this girl will look like. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a girl no taller than 5'1 walks up to us. She had long brown hair and if you looked good enough you could have seen blue highlights. She had brown eyes that looked as delicate as a flower. And her smile looked like it could bring warmth to any heart. She was so beautiful. I think Rory might have some competition and I don't just mean in B-Daman. What stood out to me was that even though she looked like an angel even though she wore a white halter top with a green shirt over it that stops above her stomach, black skinny jeans and green and white converse. I wonder what she sounds like.

"Excuse me I'm new here and don't know my way around this place exactly. Could you tell me where I could find Rory Takakura?"

She sounds like a singer. Is there any flaw with this girl?

Rory smiled at her,

"Why yes I am Rory Takakura. You must be Saiku Uzukie. It is very nice to meet you. Behind me are some of the other B-Shots."

Rory pointed to us one by one.

"This is Kaito Samejima, Grizz Sukino, Riki Ryugasaki, Simon Sumiya and Yuki Washimura. Everyone this is Saiku Uzukie."

She bowed and gave us a warm smile. There's something about this girl but I cant tell what it is.

"Its very nice to me-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Normal POV**

All that could be heard were footsteps running down the hall. All eyes turned in the direction of the sound. Poor Simon could be seen running away from the scene. Saiku sweat dropped,

"Um I'm sorry did I do something wrong?"

Griz turned to her,

"Oh no you did nothing wrong. He just gets that way when he's around a pretty girl."

Saiku smiled at him,

"Oh well that's good to hear."

All of the guy's cheeks turned a little red.

**Saiku's POV**

All of the people in the east block are really nice. I wonder how good at battling they are. And poor Simon so nervous around girls. I hope he can get over that soon. But enough about that now the crossfire is going to start any minute now. I put on my black fingerless gloves, white and purple wrist pads **(I don't know the actual name) **and my bright purple ear piece. **(again don't know what its called) **

Rory walked in front of us and raised her hand,

"Alright player roulette begin."

The cellphones on our waists lit up and started to move through numbers really quickly. Mine eventually ended up on five. Three holographic screens appeared above us and you could see that the other blocks had already started their crossfire. What stood out to me was that in the West block there was a boy using a white dragon. He looked strangely familiar but I cant place my finger on it.

"Alright everyone this challenge is going to determine how well you are with rapid fire, control and power shots. Your goal is to knock down all of the orange pins, then the silver pins and lastly the only gold pin. Your time will determine where you rank in this challenge. The two highest ranked B-shots will face each other in a break bomber challenge and that will determine the champion of this block." said Rory.

"Player number one get set."

It turned out that Griz was the first person. He walked up to the arena and set up his b-daman.

"B-shots ready. Aim. Crossfire!"

The orange pins on the field started to move from side to side very quickly. So that's the challenge. Griz watched them for a minute then he started to fire shot after shot and took out all of the orange pins. The silver pins were in hard to reach places but he quickly took them down. All that was left was the rather large Gold pin. The light in Griz's wrist pads began to rise and when it reached the top Bear called out its special move then knocked the pin down. An air horn was blown to show the end of the match. His time was 14.23 seconds. Player two was Simon, and he ended up with 14.24 seconds. It was funny watching him fuss about losing to 'bear boy'. Yuki was player three and he ended with 13.12 seconds. That meant that Simon was out. Player four was Riki and incredulously he ended up 8.76 seconds. I knew that he was my competition from that moment. When my time rolled around I decided to use more time than Riki but less time than Yuki. This might throw them off guard a little and I could sneak my way into second place. I walked up to the arena with Dracora my green dragon in my hands. **(Yea green dragon. In the shoe dragons are really cool and I sort of like dragons so...she has a green dragon) **

"Ready Dracora?"

"I'm always ready for a new challenge." she replied.

"Alright then."

"B-shots ready! Aim! Crossfire!"


End file.
